Forbidden Love
by Selene Corvin
Summary: A mysterious girl from Mordor captures the heart of Legolas. But what will he do when he discovers her dark secret that only Elrond and Arwen know about? This story will probably be R in later chapters but for now it's just PG13. Enjoy!
1. The Woman from Mordor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Morgan.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This is my first Lord of the Rings fic and to top it off I wrote it on the bus on the eight grade Houston trip 'cause I was bored out of my mind! So please be kind to me in your reviews! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Running From Home  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgan ran. She ran like hell through the forest by the ford of Rivendell. She could hear the orc party chasing her as they screamed her name. She suddenly felt her feet being caught on an uprooted tree root. She fell violently forward, painfully twisting her ankle. Morgan cringed at the pain as she unhooked her foot from the tree root. When she tried to stand up, she fell right back down because her ankle hurt so badly! She could hear the orcs getting closer….and closer…and closer. Morgan closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree she was now leaning on due to her ankle. She opened her eyes again when she heard the orc commander yell at his patrol in orkish,  
  
"Fan out! The Dark Lord want her found!" He then emerged from the thick trees that surrounded Morgan. He stared at her for an instant then took out an arrow and drew his bow.  
  
"Forgive me my princess," he sighed softly with a look of anguish on his face as he let his arrow fly. Morgan gave a small cry when she felt the arrow pierce her flesh. The last thing she heard was the commander's great, sad cry. Then all went dark.  
  
  
  
Arwen Undomiel was riding her horse through the dense forest surrounding her home. Her mind was lost in thought of Aragorn. She had decided to give up the immortal life of her people for him but, what would he say? Would he be angry? Happy? Sad? She was pulled violently out of her thoughts when her horse suddenly jerked to a half and reared up pawing the air wildly and whining loudly. Arwen barley managed to stay on the frightened beast's back.  
  
"Sssshhh…easy boy. What's wrong?" she asked softly leaning towards the horse's ear. Her horse didn't seem to hear her. He started to back away slowly from something lying of the side of the rode. When Arwen took a close look at the thing, she discovered that it wasn't a thing at all. It was a woman of the race of elves. She looked very different from most elves though. Her skin was the color of new milk, her hair the color of the death ravens, and her dress was the color of midnight.  
  
" Strange," Arwen said to herself, "why would a beautiful elf like her be wearing such a dark color?" The woman had her head leaning against her right shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping. Arwen slid down off her horse and walked over to the strange elf.  
  
"Are you all right m'lady?" she asked. The woman didn't say a word or move. "M'lady?" Arwen asked again. Still there was no answer or movement. She didn't even seem to be breathing. Arwen took a few more steps towards the elf, but she suddenly stopped when she felt a cold chill run through her blood. It was the same feeling she had gotten when she had found an orc in the forest one time. The chill of the evil of Mordor. Was that radiating from the girl? 'No it couldn't be. Maybe she was held captive by the orcs. That would explain the clothing too.' She thought.  
  
As she moved closer to the girl, Arwen saw an object jutting out of the girls left shoulder. Arwen gasped and closed the small space that was left between her and the stranger and knelt down beside her. Arwen carefully removed the arrow and inspected the tip. The arrow had been poisoned with the deadliest poison of Mordor. Someone obviously wanted this girl dead. Arwen peeled back the bloody cloth off the elf's creamy skin. The wound ran deep. This wound was beyond her help, she needed to take the girl to her father. Arwen gently picked the girl up, surprisingly she was extremely light, and laid her gently over her horse. Arwen then mounted her steed, placing the girl in front of her. She grabbed the reins and then spurred her horse towards Rivendell. The girl was starting to fade, and fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Other Note: So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Stop? Keep going? R &R please! 


	2. The Great Council

Disclaimer: You know I only own Morgan at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Great Council  
  
  
  
Morgan slowly opened her crystal blue eyes to bright unwelcome sunlight. She was lying in a soft, comfortable bed. The covers were a beautiful cream color, not the black that her sheets were. With both the sunlight and the strange bed, she knew she wasn't home.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. "You are in Rivendell in the house of Elrond," came a sweet female voice. 'Rivendell? Oh no, anywhere but here!" Morgan's mind screamed. She quickly turned in the direction of the voice. She felt the color drain from her face (if that was even possible). The voice belonged to the Lady Arwen. The stories about the elves of Rivendell and Mirkwood that she had heard when she was a child came flooding into her mind. Everyone had told her to stay away from these elves for they would surely kill her on site. Arwen sensed that the girl was frightened and asked, "Are you alright m'lady?' "Please don't kill me," Morgan said almost in a whisper. Arwen looked at her confused, "Why would I want to kill you?" "Don't you know who I am?" Morgan asked. Arwen smiled, now she understood. "Of course I do," she said curtseying slightly, "you are Princess Morgan, daughter of the Lord Saroun and heir to the throne of Mordor," Arwen smiled slightly at the confused look on the girls face. "You know who I am and yet you don't wish to kill me?" Morgan asked. "Of course not!" Arwen laughed. "Why not?" Morgan knew it was dangerous to ask questions, but she couldn't help it. "For many reasons," Arwen answered. "First of all, I knew your mother, the Lady Beth. She was very dear to my father and me, and when she was betrothed to Saroun, she begged my father to save any children she may have from him if anything happened to her. When we heard of her death last year, my father tried to think of any ways to get you from Saroun. I guess we can stop worrying since you have come to us. Secondly, if you had Orcs trying to kill you, you can't be on your father's side." "No, I'm not. I thank you for your kindness Lady Arwen," Morgan replied. "Please, Arwen. Now I was sent up here to get you ready," Arwen smile. "Get me ready for what?" Morgan asked confused. Despite the stories of her childhood, Morgan was beginning to trust this elf. "Oh! Forgive me, I seem to be very absent-minded today. My father is holding a council this afternoon and wishes for you to attend, but first he wishes to speak with you," Arwen said while looking through the closet for a dress for Morgan. "He wants me to attend? Why?" Morgan asked swinging her legs over the bed. Arwen moved away from the closet with a dress in hand and answered, "It is a council to decide what is to be done with the one ring." Morgan, who had been looking around the room and out the balcony window, snapped her head around to face Arwen. "Frodo made it?!" she asked excitedly. Arwen stared at her and asked, "How did you." "That's why my father wanted me dead. I was helping Frodo by distracting the wraiths for a time, before my father found out and branded me a traitor to be killed on sight." What Morgan lift out was that she had used the magic her mother had given her before she died to help the hobbit. She didn't want anyone to know the power she possessed yet. Arwen smiled and her face softened. "How's this?" she asked holding up the dress, Morgan's mouth opened slightly. The dress was beautiful! It was a beautiful silvery color. It was low cut with long sleeves that came to a point on ones hand and the skirt was long and flares slightly. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Arwen smiled and said, "I will wait for you outside. When you are finished dressing, I will take you to my father." Morgan nodded as Arwen left. She stood up and pulled the soft white night dress she was wearing over her head and put on the silvery dress in its place. She walked over to the full-length mirror on the other side of the room and stared at her reflection. The dress fit her snuggly, showing off her every curve. The neckline was much lower then she thought and showed a bit of cleavage. The color of the dress made her skin glow and her eyes sparkle brightly. She looked at her hair and made a face of slight disgust. It was a mess! She gave a slight wave of her hand and her hair was neatly combed and fell smoothly over her shoulders and down her back to her waist. She slipped on a pair of shoes that matched her dress that Arwen had laid out for her then opened the door. She came out of her room and into an immense hallway. Arwen stood waiting for her by the door. "Are you ready?" she asked. Morgan nodded her head and smiled. "Good! Then I shall take you to my father." Arwen led Morgan through a labyrinth of twisting and turning hallways. They finally stopped infront of a pair of huge oak doors. Morgan bit her bottom lip and started ringing her hands. Arwen saw this and said, "Don't worry Morgan, my father doesn't bite.' Morgan let out a small laugh and nodded her head. Arwen smiled and gently knocked on the doors. "Come in," they heard from the other side. Arwen gently turned the golden knob on the door and said, "Father, you told me to bring the Lady Morgan to you." Morgan heard someone, she assumed it was Elrond, stand up. "Is she awake?" she heard Elrond ask. "Yes father. Do you still wish to speak with her?" Arwen asked. "Yes of course, bring her in." Elrond said. Arwen turned to Morgan and mouthed "go". Morgan took a deep breath and entered Elrond's office. She curtsied out of respect. "My god you look like your mother," was the first thing that Elrond said. "Thank you my lord," Morgan answered. Elrond smiled and gestured for her to sit. Morgan shook her head and said, "Thank you Lord Elrond, but I prefer to stand." "Incase you have to run?" Elrond asked smiling. "An old habit I learned from when my father ever wanted to speak to me," Morgan laughed. Elrond's face darkened at the mention of her father. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you sooner Morgan," he said softly. Morgan was taken back by this statement. "Don't be. I'm just surprised anyone cared enough about me to even bother trying to rescue me," she said. "How did your mother die?" Elrond asked suddenly. Morgan closed her eyes trying to hold back tears at the mention of her mother's death. "She was murdered Lord," she said softly. Elrond's head jerked up and asked, "By who?" "Please, please Lord Elrond. I do not wish to travel down that road again," Morgan whispered. Elrond nodded and then said, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like Morgan. However, I would like you to attend the council this afternoon." "Thanks you Elrond, but I think I will leave here after the council is over. What time is it to be held?" she asked. "At noon, you may explore the grounds until then if you like. I can have Arwen show you around." His voice was light and sounded happy. "No, I'm sure that Arwen has better things to do then to baby-sit me. I can find my way around I'm sure," she smiled. "As you wish," Elrond bowed his head as Morgan curtsied again and then left.  
  
*********************1 hour later***************************************  
  
"Ok, maybe I should have let Arwen show me around," Morgan said to herself as she traveled down the same hallway for the fifth time. She turned left and then right and then left again when, "Oww!" she yelped as she fell backwards. Before she could hit the floor, a pair of strong arms caught her by the waist and lifted her back onto her feet. Morgan looked up at her savior. She was awed by what she saw. He was and elf, of course, with golden hair and deep brown eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Morgan apologized. "It's quite alright my lady. I was in a hurry and failed to see you as well," the stranger said. Morgan noticed him staring at her rather intently. "Is their something wrong with me face?" she asked. The beautiful stranger shook his head and said, "No, you're beautiful," he said under his breath. "Excuse me?" Morgan said smiling slightly. She had been called many things in her life, but beautiful was never one of them. "I mean I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. "You've already said that," Morgan laughed. The stanger smiled and said, "Yes, well, I better be going." He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and walked past her. Looking back at her once or twice. "Hmmm, maybe I'll take Elrond up on his offer and stay after all," she thought.  
  
Author's Note: I'm really getting sick of rain. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Please Review!! 


End file.
